Diaochan
Diao Chan was one of the first female characters to appear in Dynasty Warriors, where she is portrayed as an extremely beautiful and feminine woman who despises violence. She will, however, take to the battlefield in order to preserve her beliefs and protect her friends should the need arise. Diao Chan wields two chúi, decorated elegantly in pink, gold and red, that she calls the "Divas". In Dynasty Warriors 6, Diao Chan wears clothing similar to that of a belly dancer and wields a chain whip. In the Dynasty Warriors series, she is 19 years old. Role in Plot Dynasty Warriors Diao Chan is a cunning, beautiful woman who fights on the side of Lu Bu and Dong Zhuo at Hu Lao Gate. Although she fights against the coalition in the mainstream games, her real intention is to drive Lu Bu and Dong Zhuo apart by appealing to their jealousy over her. Her true motives are only revealed when the player plays a battle on Dong Zhuo's side and fights against the coalition; Diao Chan may betray Dong Zhuo as things start to go badly. Her death in some of the games also causes Lu Bu to fly into a rage and betray Dong Zhuo to avenge her death. Although she succeeds in the novel, in the games her plot fails because the coalition is able to destroy Dong Zhuo on their own; she is killed during the ordeal. In later games, however, she survives and fights alongside Lu Bu throughout his career, until they both are killed by Cao Cao at Xia Pi. During the Xtreme Legends games, Diao Chan fights in Dong Zhuo's army with Lu Bu as he sets out to eliminate the other warlords in China, constantly flattering Lu Bu during the battles. Her performance in the battles against Cao Cao and Sun Ce earns the trust of Dong Zhuo, and he allows her to accompany Lu Bu as he sets out to conquer the lands of Shu on Dong Zhuo's behalf. After he succeeds, Diao Chan convinces him to betray Dong Zhuo, and their armies clash at Chi Bi. Lu Bu and Diao Chan are victorious and Dong Zhuo is slain. Afterwards, Diao Chan convinces the "politically inept" Lu Bu to support the Han Dynasty and the Han are restored. Diao Chan then attempts to leave Lu Bu and live by herself peacefully, but her way is blocked by Lu Bu's officers and raiders from the remnants of the Three Kingdoms. She defeats them all but is caught by Lu Bu, who refuses to let her leave. She defeats him in battle and he surrenders, allowing her to leave the political arena for good. In Dynasty Warriors 6, she is intent on following her deceased father's wishes to use Lu Bu's power to conquer the land. She usually acts as a damsel in distress to anger Lu Bu into action. As she spends more time with him, however, she begins to fall for his unexpected sincerity. He is actually aware of her plot yet continues to fight as she wishes. In her ending, she feels her promise to her father is fulfilled and simply desires to live peacefully together with Lu Bu. Warriors Orochi In Warriors Orochi, she originally followed Lu Bu into the Serpent King's service, but was disturbed by the cruelty of the Orochi Army and the effect that it was having on Lu Bu. She eventually joins the Coalition and Lu Bu disowns her (in the Japanese script, he merely says that he looks forward to meeting her again). Kessen In Kessen II, Diao Chan acts as the narrator for both the Shu and Wei stories. She is a simple dancer and Liu Bei's compassionate lover. The infant Han emperor entrusted her with the Imperial Seal and asked her to find a worthy man to possess it. She kept its location a secret but Himiko sensed that she had it thus leading Cao Cao to stage a rebellion against Liu Bei. She is kidnapped by him and is constantly interrogated to reveal the hidden treasure. She communicates with her lover through a crystal orb whenever she can. As she stays with Cao Cao, Diao Chan begins to sympathize with him and realizes that he wasn't the tyrant as she originally thought. Midway through the game, Cao Cao's troops leak a false rumor regarding her death with the hopes of demoralizing Liu Bei. The ploy didn't last long as Zhuge Liang tells his lord that she is still alive. In the later part of Wei's story, she eventually offers to tell him the Imperial Seal's location but he states he no longer needs it. In Shu's ending, she is happily reunited with Liu Bei and reveals that Cao Cao died due to the wounds he sustained in battle. In Wei's ending, she leaves Cao Cao to search for the missing Liu Bei. In the game's epilogue, she finds him and the lovers leisurely sail on a boat. Character Info Voice Actors *Lynn Harris - Dynasty Warriors 3 (English) *Melodee Spevack - Dynasty Warriors 4 (English) *Carrie Savage - Dynasty Warriors 5~6 (English) *Wendee Lee - Kessen II (English) *Rika Komatsu - Dynasty Warriors and Warriors Orochi series (Japanese) *Emiri Nakayama - Kessen II (Japanese); also the model for character and actor for Diao Chan's live action sequences *Maria Kawamura - Romance of the Three Kingdoms drama CD series Quotes Gameplay In earlier installments, Diao Chan fights with dual maces, consisting of decorative globes on the ends of sticks, as well as with dainty kicks. She is a fast runner and a quick attacker, but deals very little damage compared to other characters. Her musou attack consists of a spinning kick followed by a great swing of her maces. Beginning in Dynasty Warriors 6, she uses a golden metal chainwhip as her weapon. The names of her three weapons are "Moonflower", "Dewflower", and "Rainflower". Moveset 4th Weapon ;Requeriments *Stage:Battle of Xia Pi *Defeat all generals and subgenerals before Cao Cao arrives. You must also save your own generals from being killed. Kill the subgenerals in the west and Xiahou Dun and Xiahou Yuan will charge, so defeat them. Then defeat Liu Bei, Zhang Fei, and Guan Yu. Defeating the rest of the generals will trigger the Precious Item to appear in the southwest. Get the weapon and then defeat Cao Cao. Historical information Diao Chan was an officer under Dong Zhuo and later Lu Bu. Her name and back story was given in "Romance of Three Kingdoms", but not in the historical records. At first, her father had her try to turn Dong Zhuo and Lu Bu on each other to stop Dong Zhuo's despotic reign by becoming close to both of them, but she fell in love with Lu Bu and revealed the plan to him, who went ahead and assasinated Dong Zhuo and fled with Diao Chan, Zhang Liao, and other loyal officers. Diao Chan stayed with Lu Bu until his death at Xia Pi, and then it is unknown what happened to her. Gallery Image:Diao Chan.jpg|Diao Chan in Dynasty Warriors 5 Image:Diaochan-sfawakened.jpg|Awakened form in Strikeforce Image:Diaochan-kessenII.jpg|Diao Chan in Kessen II. Category:Other characters